Between Two Points
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: She could get used to the whole smiling business if it meant keeping Sona around.


_Between Two Points_

Vayne waited until the perfect time. She had to find Sona alone, which was actually a hard thing to do. The Maven of the Strings was usually always surrounded by that Lee Sin or some other man trying to win her heart . Vayne wanted to teach said blind monk a lesson, but restrained herself. _Save it for the battlefield_, she told herself.

Lately she had become more and more interested in Sona. Vayne had always just watched her from a distance, watching and listening to her play the etwahl. But now she had the courage to approach the Maven with a proposal.

After finally spotting Sona alone on a bench she frequented, Vayne walked briskly over to her. Sona had her eyes closed, hands folded in her lap, etwahl sitting beside her. It gave off an odd shiver when Vayne approached and Sona's eyes opened slowly.

Vayne waited for a moment before taking a breath and asking what she had wanted to for a while.

"Will you come with me to a café?"

Her hands twitched at her sides and Vayne forced herself to relax. That didn't sound as good as it had in her head. What did people usually say when they wanted to get a drink with someone? Ask them if they wanted to go on a date? Of course! Now Sona was going to think she was crazy…

But the Maven only smiled and nodded. She stood and waited patiently. She obviously wanted to go now. Or thought Vayne meant now.

"I mean later tonight. Around seven? Is that a good time for you? At that place on the corner of second avenue?"

Sona nodded again before sitting back down. She stared up at Vayne with bright gold eyes and a smile. Vayne turned away quickly and walked at a moderate pace. She couldn't stare too long or Sona would think she was weird.

As Vayne walked away could hear the melody she was all too familiar with. It was the song Sona played when she wanted to convey happy laughter. Vayne let her confidence rise. She'd make it a date worth while for sure.

* * *

At seven exactly Vayne watched Sona enter the café, surprisingly without her etwahl. The light blue haired girl spotted Vayne easily and made her way over to the booth Vayne was waiting at. The Night Hunter quickly looked her date over. She was in plain clothes and heels, a shirt and knee length skirt. They suited her very, very well. Sona didn't need anything flashy. Her odd colored hair was what defined her most no matter the clothes she chose to wear.

Vayne on the other hand had put away her full body suit and goggles and instead had on a tank top, short shorts, and knee boots. She didn't really know what else to wear and figured this was nicer than what she had on before. Vayne had even put on her regular glasses, hoping to make even a small impression.

Sona sat down opposite Vayne and smiled cheerfully at her. It was a little odd not hearing the music that usually went along with Sona. A waitress came around, waiting to take their orders. Vayne wondered if Sona would need any help, since she couldn't exactly _say_ what she wanted. Vayne ordered hot green tea then looked questioningly at Sona. The girl stared at Vayne, a small smile on her lips, eyes unblinking.

Vayne thought fast. What did Sona like? She had been around her enough to know by now, hadn't she? Well, she had fought by her side and that was it… This was different. She'd have to try a shot in the dark.

"Do you like strawberries?"

Sona nodded, smile widening. Vayne sighed in relief.

"And a strawberry bubble tea. With a little umbrella in it, if you can manage."

The waitress left, leaving Vayne and Sona alone. Vayne didn't know if it was possible to make actual conversation with someone like Sona. At least the girl looked happy. Vayne stared at the candle on the table for a bit before eyeing Sona.

"You didn't bring your instrument. Won't it get angry?"

Sona shrugged, smile never fading. Vayne found herself cracking a smile.

"You look nice, by the way. Well, you always look nice, but simple clothes suit you."

Before Sona could respond with a bigger smile the waitress came back with their tea. Vayne said a quiet thank you before picking up her cup and blowing on it gently. She watched Sona over the lip. The Maven seemed fascinated by the drink in front of her. Vayne put down her cup and rested her elbows on the table, folding her hands under her chin, watching, observing.

Sona picked up the tall glass in front of her and took a small sip. Her eyes lit up and she looked at Vayne, grinning. A small blush had appeared on her face that Vayne found to be too adorable for the silent girl's own good. Vayne kept a straight face, something that wasn't hard for her to do. She watched carefully as Sona drank slowly from the glass. She was sure if that instrument had been here the café would be filled with beautiful music.

* * *

Not very much later both were done with their tea and sitting in comfortable silence. Vayne told Sona she was going to pay for both of them, no objections. Sona nodded in acceptance. She seemed very easy to please.

Once the small bill was paid for Vayne pointed to the door and stood. Sona followed her out and onto the street.

It was warm outside, the glow from the street lamps set a comfortable aura. Vayne turned to Sona. She noticed the girl was a tad taller than her. Probably because of the heels.

"We should do this again in the future. If you want to. You had a good time, yes?"

Sona nodded happily, that blush coming back onto her face. Vayne felt a shiver go through her that wasn't entirely unpleasant. She swallowed and glanced around before looking at Sona once again.

"I'll see you on the battlefield. Goodnight."

Sona smiled and reached out, gently touching Vayne's arm before letting out what sounded like a small laugh. Vayne didn't know if she was hearing things or not, but either way it was beautiful. She watched Sona turn and seemingly float off.

Vayne couldn't help but let herself smile as she too walked off in the opposite direction. She could get used to the whole smiling business if it meant keeping Sona around.


End file.
